Desora A. Victia
Desora A. Victia, C-SEC cop and part-time model. Originally on her own it was her idea to start the Dark Eye collective with her hodge-podge group of friends. They share an account on the Cerberus Daily News forums under the name newagefrankenstein. Background Childhood and Early Career : Desora was a bastard child and has always known she was. Her mother was a mercenary and while her mother claimed her father was a Spectre Desora never met him to learn the truth. While it was impossible for Desora to tell who her father was this little claim her mother told her led her to believe she might have been fathered by Saren Arterius. Later in life Desora realized that this was impossible, regardless of her resemblance to the disgraced rogue spectre, but she holds a fondness for the explanation to this day. A DNA test her grandparents paid for some time later revealed that her father may have had some familial ties to the Arteius family but was only distantly related. Unknown to both Desora and her mother, her father is actually a sergeant working for C-SEC on the Persidium who had been a lowly beat-cop at the time of Desora's conception. : Desora's earliest years were spent under her mother's sporadic care. Desora grew up near Palaven but as her mother was always on the move this soon proved to be too much of a strain on her young mother. Despite the hardship Desora's mother, Aurelia, cared for her and may have never given her up if not for Desora's growing biotic abilities. Reluctantly Aurelia took Desora to her own childhood home and left her in the care of her grandparents. Although she promised to return and be apart of her daughter's life Aurelia disappeared within a year of abandoning her daughter and Desora has not seen her since. : Raised from three years old by her strict grandfather and poised grandmother Desora proved to be studious, rigorous, and gifted in school and in the harsh training set upon her at home. Her grandfather, also a biotic, recognized her strong potential and set about a grueling regime to hone her abilities. Bordering on the level of abusive both grandparents forced Desora to work tirelessly at honing her natural gifts. Unmatched in combat and excelling in academics due to an eidetic memory Desora never faltered and seemed well on her way to fulfilling her grandparents lofty desires. : As she grew her endless at-home training sessions honed her body into a peak physical condition but it was her physical appearance and odd veluvian crest that made her stand out. Her appearance, so closely alike that of infamous traitor Saren Arterius, caused other students to begin to ridicule her as she developed. Easily sliding off their comments or else beating them into silence when she could no longer ignore them the other children in her class began to both fear and respect her. This left Desora isolated and without a single friend to her name and while at first she didn't seem to care the strain of her forced isolation from the other children soon began to show itself in other ways. : When she grew tired of her appearance earning her whispers and snide comments Desora went behind her grandparent’s backs to tattoo her face with ancient turian grief markings. When her grandparents punished her for this rebellion by forcing even more rigorous training upon her Desora began to sneak alcohol from their cabinets at night to ease her pain. As she grew older her tiny rebellions began to grow larger leading to a noticeable schism in her behavior. On one side talented, gifted, poised and disciplined and on the other rebellious, stubborn, and self-destructive. Eventually Desora could no longer stand to live at home and managed to save enough credits to get herself to the Citadel. : Once there she enrolled in the C-SEC academy and while her superiors worried over her sometimes brash behavior her skills made her highly desirable as an officer. Adult Life and Modeling Career : Desora eventually graduated from the C-SEC academy with top marks and placed herself on the fast track to an easy rise through the ranks. At only twenty years old she looked like an easy candidate for a position as an undercover agent and she placed her hopes on eventually earning a detectives position. Her striking appearance and lone-gun behavior did little to earn her many friends but did manage to land her an envious position within the Citadel wards. : Despite doing well in her career Desora's personal life stagnated and she fell into a depression that worsened an already excessive drinking habit. Although able to hide her alcoholism easily at work when Desora was off the clock she crashed and crashed hard engaging in dangerous drunken one-night-stands as well as hard-core black-out partying. Desora didn't seem to be in any place to stop this worrisome behavior until she finally received word that her grandparents had died. With no other living relatives Desora inherited everything from her grandparents and was forced to travel back to palaven to see to the funeral. : While receiving mourners on the day of the funeral Desora was approached by an old friend of her mother's. The turian, a singer/song-writer from the colony Digeris, offered his condolences and brought Desora out that night to drink and commiserate together. Won over by his charm Desora fell into drinking with the man, and then into his bed. The night after Desora expected to leave, assuming that this was little more than another one of her string of one night stands. Instead the male, Atrius, offered to ride back to the Citadel with her and gave her his contact information. : They traveled together on the old turian military frigate that Desora had inherited from her grandfather. Over the trip the two became good friends and occasional bed-partners. The man, Atrius, told Desora stories of her mother, although he'd lost track of her years before and could tell her nothing of her father. By the time they'd returned to the Citadel Atrius had convinced Desora to contact his agent, assuring her that her striking looks would make her an excellent model. : Interested by the idea Desora returned to work at C-SEC anyway, unsure if she were ready to accept a second job. It only took her a month of working the streets of the Citadel for her to realize she wanted more. She contacted Atrius' agent and set up an interview. The agent took one look at Desora and assured her she had what it took to make a name for herself. He lined up a few starting jobs for her and Desora took to modeling like a fish to water, although she continued to work full-time for Citadel Security. New Family : Through Atrius and her new career Desora met a a wide-spread group of new individuals she eventually came to trust as friends and, in a way, as family. Although loosely associated with few actual social ties, the group of thirteen friends is very close and would do anything for one another. Desora offered up her grandfather's old frigate as their collective meeting place, loaning it out to those who needed it. The friends group around it and most consider it a second home. Desora had the name of the ship changed to The Crying Star and while they aren't financially connected or even dependent on one another the friends laughingly began to call themselves The Dark Eye crew. Both the ship name and the name of the group references to their long hours and late nights spent together. Personality : Since taking up a career in modeling and connecting with The Dark Eye crew Desora’s notorious double-sided personality has calmed down. More sure of herself now Desora walks with the poise of a seasoned pro-model and a well-established detective all in one. Prideful and confident Desora gives most an initial impression of arrogance. In truth Desora’s early forced push toward perfection makes her overly aware of her own flaws. In the last few years she does much less to over-compensate for them and refuses to make excuses or apologize for them. Desora is intelligent, witty, and calm in most occasions where others might lose their head, making her an excellent cop. Completely professional while on the clock few would realize that she has a drinking problem, even now, or that she still has a penchant for wild partying. : She has a mischievous streak and a dark sense of humor which makes for an interest in jokes and pranks that very few other people find quite as entertaining as she does. Desora has a weakness for hard-cases but her overwhelming sense of paranoia makes it hard for her to give in to her more altruistic leanings. Fiercely loyal, Desora takes poorly to threats and insults aimed at those she considers friends, particularly those of the Dark Eye crew. Although most often calm Desora can prove to have an explosive temper, something which has gotten her into trouble more than once. Despite her violent bursts of anger Desora is calculating and quite good at channeling her fury into productive means so while she may see some trouble for her outbursts she very rarely diverts from what she views is her duty or else the moral or right thing to do. : Desora is the sort of woman who knows when to follow the law to the letter…and when it should be bent, or even broken. The time she’s spent flaunting the very laws she’s sworn to uphold gives her a unique view on how the galaxy works. She’s well aware that the law doesn’t always work for those it’s supposed to protect and so she tries to bridge the gap where she can. : As a model Desora is refined but edgy, often giving off a sense of dark romanticism in the photos taken of her. She poses for high-end ads and magazines and for one notorious male artist/photographer named Marius Trachsius who’s known for his risqué imagery and overt-sexual tones. He took a particularly well known set of photos of her that wound up in Fornax magazine causing the female turian to become something of sex-idol overnight. Desora flaunts her sexuality happily and shows no shame in being overtly flirtatious with those she finds attractive. She enjoys the passion in others and holds little patience for weak-willed individuals unwilling to go after what they really want if they’re capable of doing so. She delights and actively chases after people who can challenge her, often pushing herself to win her intended partner’s favor. : tumblr_mgl4sxgZwe1rwspzwo1_1280.jpg|Desora Bust tumblr_miesfaTOK91s389ggo1_r1_1280.jpg|Desora in Blue Sun's armor (for a photo shoot) Desora is a wild, proactive turian who hides her demons behind sophisticated grace and a bottle of turian whiskey. She lives life best amongst those willing to live a bit on the dark side, without becoming completely corrupted in the process. Trivia *Desora has a pet spider the size of a small dog. It holds a resemblance to the earth peacock jumping spider species and is named ‘Nightmare’. *Desora has a posh large penthouse flat upon the Citadel near Zakera ward. She’s very proud of her garden plot on the roof and has a notorious feud with her Asari neighbor…and her pet cat. *Desora is bisexual and has very little preference as far as species is concerned. She prefers her females soft and submissive and her males tough and dominant but has been known to pursue individuals outside of her preferred ‘type’. *Desora’s ship has been retrofitted and is fully functional, she loans it out to other members of the ‘Dark Eye crew’ and local merchants when she isn’t using it for her own personal needs. *Desora's mysterious "maybe a spectre" father prompted her to get a tattoo of the Spectre symbol on her right thigh. Category:Turians Category:Characters Category:Forum Dwellers